Lighting systems with acorn and other globe style fixtures are sometimes used for downtown or boardwalk areas. Typically, these street lighting systems are constructed with the fixtures sitting on top of omniscient directional light bulbs, protecting the bulbs from weather elements, such as lightning or rain. Conventional roadway type light fixtures distribute light by using individual bubble type optics over individual LEDs with one optic per LED device, which inhibits optimal distribution of light emitted from the individual LEDs. Because the omniscient directional light bulbs illuminate upwardly, less light is directed to pathways surrounding the street lights, creating light pollution and wasting energy.